THE BROKEN CODA
| releaseUS = May 31, 2005 | isbnUS = ISBN 1-59116-807-4 | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 053. Nice to meet you. I will beat you. 054. 名も訊けぬ子供English translation: The Rookie that Can't Ask its Name (Japanese romaji: Na mo kikenu kodomo) 055. SHUT 056. broken coda 057. Unfinished July Rain 058. blank 059. Lesson 1: One Strike! + Jailed at Home 060. Lesson 1-2: DOWN!! 061. Lesson2 : Shattered shaft | chapterEn = 053. Nice to meet you. (I will beat you.) 054. The Nameless Boy 055. SHUT 056. broken coda 057. July Rain, Interrupted 058. blank 059. Lesson 1: One Strike! + Jailed at Home 060. Lesson 1-2: DOWN!! 061. Lesson 2: Shattered Shaft | cover = Byakuya Kuchiki | image2 = | caption2 = }} The Broken Coda is the seventh volume of the Bleach manga series Publisher's summary Rukia Kuchiki, the ex-Shinigami responsible for Ichigo's transformation, is on the run. Her brethren at the Soul Society are quite displeased with the fact that she transferred the powers of a Shinigami to a Human and have dispatched two of their strongest agents to neutralize the situation. Their mission is twofold: to return Rukia to the Soul Society so that she may pay for her crime and to deal with Ichigo--permanently. But an unlikely third party is standing in their way: Uryū Ishida, the Quincy! Bleach All Stars Chapters 053. Nice to meet you. I will beat you. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Uryū Ishida # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Byakuya Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kon # Kisuke Urahara 054. 名も訊けぬ子供 Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Renji Abarai # Uryū Ishida # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Kon # Kisuke Urahara (flashback) 055. SHUT Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Byakuya Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki 056. broken coda Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai 057. Unfinished July Rain Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kisuke Urahara # Tessai Tsukabishi # Uryū Ishida # Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) # Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) # Renji Abarai (flashback) # Yoruichi Shihōin 058. blank Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Tetsuo Momohara # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kisuke Urahara # Misato Ochi # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Yasutora Sado # Tatsuki Arisawa # Orihime Inoue # Michiru Ogawa # Tessai Tsukabishi # Ururu Tsumugiya # Jinta Hanakari 059. Lesson 1: One Strike! + Jailed at Home Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Renji Abarai # Rikichi # Rukia Kuchiki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Kisuke Urahara # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ururu Tsumugiya 060. Lesson 1-2: DOWN!! Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ururu Tsumugiya # Jinta Hanakari # Tessai Tsukabishi # Kisuke Urahara # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yasutora Sado # Orihime Inoue # Yoruichi Shihōin 061. Lesson2 : Shattered shaft Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Mahana Natsui # Michiru Ogawa # Ryo Kunieda # Uryū Ishida # Orihime Inoue # Yoruichi Shihōin # Yasutora Sado # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kisuke Urahara # Tessai Tsukabishi # Ururu Tsumugiya References Navigation 07